Idiota
by KumikoSparda
Summary: Porque Naruto es un despitado y un cine muy oscuro...
1. Idiota

**Bueno...como ultimamente no meto mucho sasuhina...pues aqui les soy tres cucharadas bien cargaditas ^^**

**Soy asi de generosa que se le va a hacer...**

**Espero que les agrade (Aviso lime)**

Idiota.

Sasuke no pensaba otra cosa de su mejor amigo, en este momento.

Naruto el hiperactivo, obsesivo de los fideos con ramen, el mayor idealista del mundo...y el mas despistado...

Mira que mandarlo a buscar a SU novia al cine porque se a quedado atascado en el vater...

Mira que mandar precisamente a su mejor amigo y...al chico que lleba años enamorado de la novia de su mejor amigo...

Idiota.

Hay que tener valor para inflarse a ramen diez minutos antes de tu cita...

¿No tenia a nadie mas a quien acudir?¿Porque Naruto no se daba cuenta de nada...?

Y alli estaba...echo un pincel esperando a Hinata en la puerta del cine...para explicarle el "problema" de su novio...

Idiota.

Idiota se sentia Sasuke cuando alzo su mirada y se perdio en el rostro de la chica.

Y tambien, cuando, por no dejar mal a Hinata le "sugirio" si quería ver la película con el...

Por elegir la pelicula que mas miedo le daba a la chica...

Por no hacer nada cuando se abrazo a el asutada...

_Naruto estupido mira lo que obligas a hacer..._

Un brazo por los hombros de la joven para tranquilizarla..

Dos rostros muy juntos...

Un beso secreto en la oscuridad...

Un beso profundo, que se resiste a morir, que les corta el aliento...

Una mano masculina recorriendo la espalda se su acompañante...la otra mano atrayendola mas...

Otras manos, temblorosas que le rodean el cuello..

De la esplada al torso, suavemente, del torso a las piernas..recorriendolas con tranquilidad hasta su interior... Gracias a esa bendita falda...

Dos respiraciones agitadas.

¿Una infedelidad?

La pelicula termina, el sonrojo se hace presente...ahora ya los sentimientos de el se descubrieron...

Y Sasuke se siente idiota...

!Idiota por no haber ido al cine antes!

Solo queda un problema...

¿Que hacemos con Naruto?

Ya lo pensaremos...cuando lleguemos a mi apartamento...o cuando el salga del vater...

¿Que sera primero?

Una sonrisa recorre el atractivo rostro del moreno...que no suelta la mano de la peli-azul...

Bueno ya se vera...

En cualquier caso...por aqui todos somos algo idiotas.

**Fin.**

**¿Les gusto? Quiero animarme y escribir un lemmon en algunos de mis fic...pero no quiero que me llamen prervertida -.-**

**Pulsen el botoncito de rewiew y ayuden a esta pobre niña sin imaginacion**

**Los veo...**


	2. Hombre

**Hello! Despues de mis vacaciones ultra savaticas e decidido actualizar mis fic! hehehehe...tranquilos no me deis todos las gracias a la vez...a si que os dejo con este pequeño fic:**

_**Hombre**_

Asi es como me sentia al lado de Hinata, y mas cuando yo, mentalmente me comparaba con su ya cornudo novio.

Porque Naruto a mi lado es un crio afeminado.

Porque ni se imagina las cosas que hacemos en mi casa cuando el se va por ahi con Kiba a comer ramen.

Porque soy muy macho.

Y mira que habiamos pasado un dia estupendo...como siempre los tres juntos...

Que si entrenando..que si comiendo..en el parque...luego tomando un te fresco en casa de Hinata

Y es que me encanta la sensaciones que me recorren el cuerpo cuando estoy al lado de el ser que mas quiero.

¡Hinata!  
>No Naruto...que el echo de que en nuetra juevnetud me besara..por accidente no significa nada..por que yo soy un <strong><em>Hombre..<em>**

Naruto se fue a su casa..como siempre en su mundo de felicidad..yo me iba para la mia...pero note un brillo picaro en la mirada de mi dama...

Sostuve esa mirada hasta que que con sigilo comenzo a andar por el pasillo a su cuarto...y yo detras de ella...

Por que alli en unas pocas palabras hizo que mi cuerpo tuvieran las sensaciones mas placenteras del mundo...

*Quiero que seas mi hombre*

Tu le sonries embobado perdido y ella te acaricia una mejilla...

*Seguro que eres mejor hombre que Naruto*

Ya somos dos los que pensamos lo mismo...

Y ves como se acerca a la cama y se agacha.. tu cierras los ojos esperando el paraíso y los abres de nuevo...y te encuentras a tu chica con un Ken y una Barbie...

Porque si..fui su hombre..fui su KEN!

Porque nunca por mi hombre que seas..entenderas la mente de las mujeres...

Y lo peor es que me acabo gustando el juego...

Pero soy muy _**hombre.**_

O eso espero...

**Fin.**

**¿Les gusto? Quiero animarme y escribir un lemmon en algunos de mis fic...pero no quiero que me llamen prervertida -.-**

**Pulsen el botoncito de rewiew y ayuden a esta pobre niña sin imaginacion**

**Los veo...**


	3. Primera vez

**Hola holita vecinitos ^^ Me he animado con el lemmon :O **

**Espero que les guste y no traumatize sus mentes puras^^**

**Naruto no me pertenece...y al que crea que es asi es que no es muy listo...**

**Primera vez:**

(Sasuke pov)

Estoy emocionado por que hoy lo hare por primera vez con Hinata, es nuestra primera vez, y la suya de por si, lo que me encanta...y aterra...

Y es que mi primera vez no fue precisamente todo rosas y velas...pero prefiero no hablar de ello... ¿ Como que lo cuente?

Vaya que insistentes sois...lo hare pero es un secreto...tenia 15 años, iba borracho y era un amiga de mi hermano, me llevo a un sitio apartado, dure 2 minutos y al acabar le vomite encima.

Fin de la historia.

Lo se...no el la mejor historia del mundo...pero hoy sera de otra forma...por que yo le dare la mejor noche de su vida...o la primera de muchas...ejem...

Conduzco a su casa, cuando recibo el mensaje de que ya esta sola...que su padre se a ido en su vuelo de trabajo...vendito trabajo que lo retiene...

Llamo al timbre, y ella me abre la puerta, con una sonrisa dulce y coqueta...nos metemos en su cuerto...vemos una pelicula, para calmar los nervios, nos besamos, jugamos un poquito bebiendo ... derramandolo...se sonrojo cuando derrame la bebida sobre su cuello y comenze a lamerlo...

Lami lentamente hasta el escote...la mire a los ojos, su rostro se veia muy rojo...pero yo le pedi confianza, y le desate los botones de su camisa... la bese con ternura mientas le acariciaba su divino cuerpo, esa piel blanca, ese torso firme...ese hermoso par de te... tentaciones...

Respondia a mis besos muy castamente, pero jadeaba, lo cual significaba que esta excitada.

Acaricie sus...tentaciones...por encima del sujetador...mientras gemina, y ella me miro, deseosa, y supe que ella tambien me quiera tocar a mi, lo que llebo a la cumbre mi orgullo puramente masculino...y otra cosa tambien puramente masculina...

Deje que me qutase la camiseta, que me acariciase el torso, y yo mientras la besaba con pasion, deslice una manor por su espalda y le desate el sujetador, Hinata hizo el intento de taparse, pero no se lo permite, llevamdone...un...seno a la boca, a lo cual ella solto un pequeño gritito...

Lo lami y lami hasta quedar satisfecho, y le puse la misma atencion al otro...

Me deslice hacia abajo, para besarle y honrarle esos muslos divinos...pero mi boca buscaba el premio gordo...la mire con deseo, quite sus finas bragas de encaje...y debore sin piedad ese fruto probido...

Movio sus caderas, y echo su cabeza hacia atras por puro placer...lami y lami y no tenia sufuciente...pronto ella se abrio a mi y llego al borde del abismo...ese paraiso llamado, orgasmo...

Me tumbe en la cama un segundo para relajarme, mi orgullo de hombre me dolia por falta de atencion, y no queria tumbarla como un animal en celo.

Una vez relajado, me coloque encima de ella, y con mis rodillas le separe las piernas...le pregunte si estaba segura, si quiera que parase, muy a mi pesar lo haria, no queria hacer nada que no quisiese, pero ella dijo que si, sonriendome...

Le susurre al oido que no se moviese...que la amaba...me intruduje en ella, senti su cuerpo temblar, y la bese al mismo tiempo que la penetraba con fuerza para romper su barrera...una lagrima broto de su ojo, le acaricie la cara...ella sonrio y pidio que siguiese...

Me movi, lentamente en un principio, Ella se aferro a mi...me llamo en jadeos...

Aumente mi ritmo, con embestidas mas potentes y precisas, podia escuchas mis propios gemidos... ella me pidio mas...y estalle...

alze sus piernas sobre mis hombros y la prufundidad fue maxima, le hize el amor con una pasion salvaje, hasta que ella llego al exstasis, y pocos sgundos mas tarde yo la segui.

Se duerme en mi torso.

Sonrei satisfecho...habia aguantado mas de 2 minutos...

De pronto, una puerta se habre, una pisadas cansadas y se abre la puerta de la habitacion...

_Hinata soy tu padre eh vuelto del viaje por que...

Me mira, Lo miro...y reina el silencio...

Esta a sido nuestra primera vez...y la ultima...porque no se si saldre vivo de aqui...

FIN

**¿Bueno que tal? Espero que sea de su agrado y dejen muchos rw ^^**

**Si lo hacen, Sasuke hira a su casa y les firmara un autografo, es que tengo contactos...**

**Nos leemos :)**


End file.
